


Pick a Card

by brilliantsnafu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post Ceremonial Duel, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, can be read as puzzleshipping if you want, just some good boys hanging out and sharing emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantsnafu/pseuds/brilliantsnafu
Summary: "They had so much tying them together and yet separating them at the same time, making it hard to know where to begin. Well, tonight Yugi was going to change that."





	Pick a Card

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFluffyPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/gifts).



“We’re going to do something a little different tonight,” Yugi announced to Atem and Mahad. They looked up at him from their spots on the couch, already settled in for their nightly ritual. 

Ever since the two ancient Egyptians shocked everyone by returning to the world of the living, their lives had been chaos. Yugi was still reeling over the fact that Atem had come back to him, Atem was adjusting to having a body of his own, and Mahad was trying to wrap his head around life 3,000 years in the future. Mahad especially was having a hard time. Everything was so large and loud and nonstop in the city. To help him adjust the three began sitting up late into the night, talking about the discoveries he had made about the future and just enjoying each other’s company. However, once they finished answering Mahad’s questions the conversations ran dry. They had so much tying them together and yet separating them at the same time, making it hard to know where to begin. Well, tonight Yugi was going to change that.

“Something different? What did you have in mind, aibou?” 

Yugi waved his deck at them before taking his seat on the other side of Atem, pulling his feet up under him and taking part of the blanket Atem offered to share. “I figured out something that should help us get to know each other. I mean, I know we _know_ each other, but now you have some of your old memories back, and Mahad’s known you since childhood but a lot has changed since then. And of course Mahad and I barely know each other, unless you count all those duels with the Dark Magician…” He looked up from his deck and noticed the questions in Mahad’s eyes and the bemused smirk on Atem’s lips. 

_‘You’re rambling. Get to the point,’_ Yugi thought.

“Uh, yeah. So!” He held up one monster, spell, and trap card for them to see. “We take turns drawing a card. Monster cards mean you share a memory, spells mean you share a secret, and traps mean the others can ask you a question and you have to answer truthfully. How does that sound?” Yugi asked.

“Sounds fun, aibou. What do you say, Mahad?”

“I think it’s a wonderful idea,” in one graceful move Mahad turned to rest his back against the armrest of the couch, sat cross legged, and turned towards them. “Please continue, Yugi.” Yugi returned Mahad’s smile with a bright one of his own.

“Okay! Atem, do you want to start?” the deck was offered to the former pharaoh. Atem smiled and drew a card.

“Hmm, a spell!” He put it on the bottom of Yugi’s deck and closed his eyes. “Gold Sarcophagus,” he murmured. His (warm, very real) hand took Yugi’s. “My secret is that I regretted leaving you the second the door to the afterlife closed. It was like a part of me had been ripped away the moment I was fully separated from you.” Yugi felt the tears form just at the mention of the Ceremonial Duel, and felt them threaten to spill over at the admission that was all too familiar. He laid his head on Atem’s shoulder to hide them as Atem continued. “Somehow, all of my friends and family understood. It took some convincing, but they finally let me come back… on the condition that Mahad returned with me.”

“Naturally,” Mahad crossed his arms, “The journey back to the realm of the living is long and perilous. And regardless, I wasn’t about to let you out of my sight again. You get in far too much trouble when left to your own devices, my king.” Mahad flashed that small, knowing smile that they had seen during so many duels. Atem shoved his shoulder playfully. Yugi snorted and swiped the back of a hand across his eyes 

“Well, I’m glad you’re back. Both of you.”

“Me too,” the Egyptians answered in unison. 

Yugi offered Mahad the deck next. Mahad’s expression softened as he turned his card for the others to see.

“Dark Magician Girl,” he said. “So I need to share a memory. Hmm… Ah! My king, do you remember when Mana was first practicing summoning spells and nearly sent an entire herd of hippos crashing into your royal guard?” Atem and Yugi’s eyes met before they burst out laughing.

“I don’t, but I absolutely need to. Please continue, Mahad.”

The trio went on late into the night sharing stories and memories, laughter and a few tears, even after they had used up every card in Yugi’s deck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! It gave me a good bit of trouble and I still don't know how I feel about it. But! I have multiple story ideas for what happens before this and what actually happened the moment Mahad and Atem returned, (which had a bit too much angst to fit the YGOME prompt). Be on the lookout for those. I definitely want to write them in the near future.


End file.
